


Strawberry Kisses

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [59]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bartender Gina, Cupcakes, F/F, Fluff, Food, Kisses, Modern, Raven's Birthday, mechanic raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 59 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Gina and Raven with the prompt: Happy Birthday.





	Strawberry Kisses

Music was blaring as Raven worked on a car that was in the shop. She almost wanted to scoff at this job wondering if people were really that stupid. Bringing their cars in for something they could fix in two seconds but why was Raven complaining? Working at Sinclair’s shop was what was paying her way through college so she would take all the stupid people in the world.

Just as she was about to finish the music turned down which immediately caught her attention. Moving away from the car she turned to look back at her boss who stood by the music player.

“What the hell Sinclair?” Raven shouted, things still loud even with the music off.

“You have a visitor Raven.” Sinclair called out back to her before going back to what he was doing.

Raven’s brows furrowed as she wondered who could even see her. Finn was out of town for some school thing and she didn’t have that many other friends to speak of. Even if she did why would they come?

As she made her way to the waiting area she smiled as she saw who was waiting for her.

Raven’s girlfriend Gina stood in the waiting area with a little strawberry cupcake in her hands. Once Raven walked up Gina took out a little red lighter and lit the little yellow candle on top of the cupcake.

Raven was surprised trying to figure out why exactly Gina had a cupcake. Was it an anniversary or some celebration that had slipped her mind.

“Happy Birthday.” Gina tells her with a smile.

“What? No you have it mixed up it’s not the 9th it’s-” Raven looked at her phone and was proven wrong. “The ninth- I totally forgot my own birthday.”

Gina walks over and holds out the cupcake for Raven. Raven blows out the candle before Gina carefully picks it out then gives her the cupcake.

“I figured you would so I figured it all out.” Gina promises her.

Raven smiles and removes the wrapper before taking a bite of the cupcake. “Well what’ the plan boss lady?” She asks with a mouthful of strawberry frosting.

Gina lets out a laugh, leaning over and kissing Raven to get rid of some frosting that was on her lip. “Well I figured I get the good whiskey then we stay in all night eating pizza and watching bad movies?”

“God you really are perfect.” Raven tells her, kissing Gina again.

“Reyes the people will be back for their car in 20.” Sinclair tells her.

Raven quickly pops the rest of the cupcake in her mouth before pressing a pink frosting kiss to Gina’s cheek. “See you tonight!” She tells her before turning to head back into the shop.

Gina laughs, watching as Raven walks away before wiping the frosting off her cheek and heading home to get everything ready.


End file.
